The New Guild
by SecretKay
Summary: A guy meets Erza in a bar and she's intrigued by him. He invites her to come visit his guild and after three months, she finally decides to visit. How will Erza react to this new guild? And just who is the man that intrigued her so?
1. Preface

It happened in a bar, almost three months ago. His eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away. He smiled and my heart started racing. I couldn't stop staring at him as he walked over. He took my hand and kissed my fingers.

"If you ever want to see more, come visit The Guardians."

And that's how I ended up here, in front of this new guild.

A/N: I'm looking for opinions on this idea. I recently caught up with the manga so this happens in the one year gap between the end of the Tartorus arc and the beginning of chapter 418. The story will have it's only story line and it may or may not start following the events of the manga. It depends on what happens later on. The narrator is Erza. Please let me know what you think about this idea! Thank you for your opinion and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

'I don't know what I'm doing here.'

I look up and stare at the angel-like wings above the entrance. This is definitely the right place, but it's been three months. I'm not sure if he'll remember me at all and frankly I'm not interested in joining his guild. If that's what he actually wants. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure what he wants. Then again, I'm not sure that I want to know. He seemed kind enough back then… but everyone can lie. It's better if I just leave now before he knows I was here.

I turn around and bump into a person. We both fall backwards and I rub my head. That hurt more than it should have. The person I walked in to gets up and stares at me. She places her hands on her hips and quirks an eyebrow. What's with her attitude? It's not like I did it on purpose! Hmm… maybe I'll have to stick around now.

"You should really watch where you're going."

"I apologize. It was an accident."

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I…"

"Mei. I'm sure that hostility is unwarranted."

His voice sends shivers down my spine. The other mage, Mei apparently, rolls her eyes and walks in to the guild. I can feel his body heat which lets me know that he's right behind me. He places a hand on my shoulder and gently turns me around. For some reason, I don't stop him. I'm not really capable of moving at the moment. He takes my hand and kisses my fingers, just like he did in the bar.

"It's nice to see you again."

I nod, that's about all I can manage right now. He smiles and leads me into the guild. At first glance it looks like I've walked in to a palace rather than a guild. The walls are a brilliant white marble and the floor is steel gray granite. My mouth falls open as I look around and read the signs leading to various places: Girl's Dorms, Boy's Dorms, Pool, Bar, Restaurant, Request Room, Arcade, and Other. The "Other" part confuses me for a moment, but I forget about it as he leads me down the hallway towards the restaurant.

"Pardon my manners. I've just realized that I haven't told you my name. I'm Kaito Adachi and I'm the master of this guild."

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"It's nice to meet you, Erza."

Kaito leads me in to the restaurant and we sit down at a table. He pulls my chair out for me and the act confuses me. It's not something that I'm use to and it's… nice. I pick up my menu and start to look through it. There are several delicious sounding things here and it's hard to pick just one thing. I'm briefly reminded of the fact that I'm having dinner with someone that I don't know, in a guild that I'm unfamiliar with. That being the case, why do I feel so safe here?

"Feel free to have whatever you like. It's all on the house."

Kaito smiles and sets down his menu. I'm about to protest (he really is being too kind), when a young girl comes running up to him. She jumps into his lap and hides her face in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and glares in the direction that she came from. I look over and see that he's glaring at another man. The other man is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Izumi, stay here."

Kaito sets the girl down and walks towards the other man. I can't hear their conversation from here, but I can tell that Kaito isn't happy. His fists are clenched and his words seem forced. The other man doesn't seem to care. He just laughs and waves Kaito off before walking out of the room. Izumi stares down at the table and twiddles her thumb. She doesn't look at me and barely notices when Kaito walks back over and picks her up. He gestures for another woman to come over. She takes Izumi and walks away, talking about getting ice cream for the young girl.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just a simple problem. Nothing I'm not used to already. Daichi… well, he can be a handful sometimes and he doesn't like to listen so we sometimes butt heads. It's alright though. Izumi is safe and that's all that matters."

Kaito smiles, but I can tell that he's still frustrated. Yet another mage appears and takes our orders before running back to the kitchens. I observe the restaurant and I'm surprised that more people aren't here. Fairy Tail was always full of people and while there seem to be a few mages here, there aren't nearly as many as Fairy Tail. I'm about to bring up the lack of people to Kaito when a giant, metallic warrior thing burst through the entrance.

Kaito jumps up and starts shouting orders. The warrior disappears and two guild members come walking in to the restaurant. One of them is the trouble maker from earlier. I think Daichi is his name. The other mage I haven't seen yet, but his adamantine armor is intriguing. I wonder where he got it. I've never seen anything like it, but it's a bit intimidating. All I can see of his features are his penetrating orange eyes. It might be the face mask of his helm, but it seems like he's constantly glaring.

"Daichi I swear if you start one more fight today I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'd love to see that, _Master_."

"Don't push me, Daichi."

"Whatever."

Daichi walks through the hole that was created by the warrior. I see Kaito tense and it's a miracle that he doesn't go after Daichi. I wonder why that is. He seems more than capable, but he decides to slowly walk back to the table. The other mage follows him obediently and I'm starting to realize that only some of Kaito's members actually respect him. That's a shame. He seems like such a nice guy when he isn't angry.

"I'm not upset with you, Samuel. Daichi was being an asshole."

"I'm sorry for destroying the restaurant, Master Adachi."

I recognize Samuel's accent. It's been a while but I'd have to say that he's from the village of Pyrrhus in the north. His Nordic accent gives him away. I've only been there once, but it seemed like a nice village while I was there. How did a mage from all the way up there end up here? Hmm… maybe I'll have to ask Kaito more about Samuel. He seems interesting, but his general size, armor, and the large sword at his back make him an intimidating man and probably an even more intimidating enemy. Kaito sits down and Samuel bows his head before walking out of the small restaurant.

"What the heck happened out here?" Our waitress asks as she brings out our food.

"Daichi scared Samuel again."

"Won't he ever just leave him alone? One of these days those two are going to kill each other."

"There are some days when I think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Only if Samuel wins though. If he lost we'd be stuck with Daichi forever."

"We're stuck with Daichi now, as is. But you're right; I'd want Samuel to win."

"Are you sure he'd be able too?"

"I'm not sure, no. He has more heart than Daichi does though and that could play a huge part."

"Why don't you just give Daichi a piece of your mind for once?"

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time!"

"Not right now, Iris."

"Aww. You're such a kill joy sometimes, Master."

"Hmm. I've been told that before."

Iris shakes her head and walks away. Kaito sighs and he suddenly looks a lot older than he actually is. Running a guild must be pretty hard for such a young man. I'm not even sure how old he is actually. I haven't asked and he hasn't said anything, but if I had to guess I'd say that he's no older than twenty-five. He closes his eyes and leans back against his chair for a moment. His body relaxes and I find myself wanting to rub those kinks out of his neck. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Dammit. I need to pull myself together.

"How many people are in your guild?"

"Seventeen, including myself."

"Why did you invite me here?"

Kaito opens his eyes and sits up. He steeples his fingers under his chin and smiles at me. I have to force myself to look at him. His look is so inviting, but now isn't the time to lose myself to his charm. I'm not sure if he even realizes the effect he has on me (and probably most women for that matter). If he does, he doesn't show it. He slowly blinks his eyes before sitting back in his chair and grabbing his fork so that he can start eating. At first I don't think he's going to answer my question, but then he glances up at me.

"Because I'd like you to consider joining this guild, Erza. We could use a mage like you."

I stare at him as he starts eating. Somehow I knew that was what this was about. He looks at me as I stand up and walk out of the guild. If that's all he wants, then I'm not interested. It's too hard to join a new guild. I'll have to do it eventually because I'm running low on funds, but that isn't for a while. Dammit. Why did I let myself get so caught up in him? Why was it so hard to walk away? If I never see Kaito Adachi, it will be too soon.


	3. Announcement!

Just a quick announcement. For reference I will be posting drawings of the members of The Guardians on my deviantart page (FandomGirl1995) as well as a few other things related to the story. I'm not sure exactly when this is going to take effect, but I will be sure to make another announcement when things start happening. As always, I hope you enjoy reading!


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I walk down the street and try not to think about Kaito. For a second I thought that his intentions might have been more… personal. I can't believe I let myself fall for that. That charming smiles, his charming appearance, his elegant nature. How could I think he had anything other than personal gain in mind? I let myself be fooled. He had me in the palm of his hand the whole time and I'm sure that he knew that. How couldn't he? He seems like a smart name. I'm sure he knows the effect his very presence has.

I'm about to walk in when someone screams and points to something behind me. I turn around to find a giant wolf about to tear me to pieces. There isn't any time to react. I cross my arms to brace myself, but the pain of an attack never comes. There's a loud crash and the sound of breaking wood. I open my eyes and see Kaito standing with his back to me. He's discarded his formal suit and now wears a simple white tank top, his white gloves, and his dress pants. He barks a command and the other members of the guild gather in front of him.

"Samuel, take Izumi back to the guild and stay there. Akemi go with them. Mei locate the enemy."

"I'm on it!"

Samuel, Izumi and a woman I'm assuming is Akemi start running back to the guild. Mei slams her palms into the ground and closes her eyes. The other members of the guild start to fight off more giant wolves that suddenly appeared. Kaito guides Mei until she suddenly jumps up. He orders Mei, Daichi, and Iris to follow him and they disperse. I decide that I should at least help them out. There seems to be no end to these damn wolves!

What seems like an hour passes and the wolves suddenly disappear. Ten minutes later, Kaito and the others come running back to us. They seem beat up, but not too seriously injured. Iris collapses and Kaito catches her. He picks her up bridal style and nods towards the guild. The other members all start to follow him. I stay where I am and this doesn't go unnoticed. Kaito passes Iris off to Daichi and walks back to me. Whatever he says, I have to refuse. I can't give in to him. No matter what, I won't give in to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Truthfully I shouldn't have lied to you and I apologize for that. If you joined the guild that would be a great honor, but that wasn't my primary intention. I wanted to get to know you better and that's why I mentioned the guild back in the bar three months ago."

I shake my head. That can't be what he just said.

"Erza! Erza!"

I open my eyes; I hadn't even realized that they had been closed. Kaito is holding me in his arms and he looks deeply concerned. I wonder why. Why is he even holding me? Other people flit in and out of my field of vision like a bunch of busy bees. Someone calls for a healer and I don't understand why. Someone comes over with a large bag of what looks like medicine and bandages. What are those for? I try to sit up, but there's a sudden pain in my stomach. I put my hand over if and I feel something wet. When I look down, I realize that there are three long and deep scratches going from my left shoulder to my right hip. My armor is gone and blood is pooling on the ground. When did this happen?

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't here at the time. We had just gotten back from taking out the enemy when Iris saw all the blood and fainted. Erza collapsed shortly after that. I have to assume that the enemy's hell hounds did this. They were giant wolves whose claws can cut through anything. If it weren't for the armor, she probably would have been cut in half." Kaito's voice breaks on that last part, but I'm not sure why.

"You can do something, can't you?" Why does he seem so desperate?

"I'm not sure. I can try my best, but it might not be enough."

"Well make it be enough!" Why's he shouting?

"There's only so much that I can do, young man."

"Then what good are you?!" That was harsh. I didn't know he was capable of being so cruel.

"I will try my best, but that is all I can do."

I feel a drop land on my cheek and I look up. Kaito's jaw is clenched and his eyes are closed. Another tear lands on my cheek and I'm tempted to brush his tears away, but I can't seem to move me now. Kaito suddenly opens his eyes and they have a hopeful gleam to them. He calls Daichi over and gives him an order to find someone called Denji. Daichi nods and takes off like a bolt of lightning. Kaito watches him go and turns his attention back to me. His cheeks glisten, but it looks like his tears have stopped.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Why do I get the feeling he's talking to himself?

Daichi returns a minute later with another man. He looks down at me and then looks at Kaito. This must be Denji. I watch as he kneels down and closes his eyes. His hand starts to glow with magical energy and he glides his hand just above my body. The wounds start to heel where his hand has been and it's only a few seconds before it looks like I was never wounded. Kaito sighs and pulls me to his chest. He holds me close to him before realizing that it might be inappropriate. He grabs a jacket from behind him and hands it to me. I slip it on and quickly button it. Kaito stands up and helps me up.

"Thank you, Denji."

Denji merely nods before walking away. We watch him go before turning and heading back to the guild. I let Kaito support me, apparently Denji's magic doesn't completely remove pain and it doesn't restore energy. Kaito keeps his arm snuggly around my waist as we walk in to the guild. Mei glares at me, but everyone starts smiling and clapping. Kaito waves a hand to calm them down and everything quickly returns back to normal. He leads me down the hallway that is marked "Other" and I'm momentarily concerned.

"Where are we going?"

"You need some place to stay while you recover and Mei's glare told me not to let you stay in one the spare girl's dorms that we have, so I'm going to let you stay in my room until you feel better. Don't worry; I'll be in my office all night filling out paper work. The council likes to know when we take care of a dark guild and they like to me to be really specific."

Kaito give me a closed eye smile as he opens the door to what I'm assuming is his bedroom. It's a lot more… plain than I thought it would be. There's a simple bed in one corner and a simple dresser in another with a closet in between the two. There's a small door beside the dresser that reads bathroom. Other than that, the walls are a deep read and the floor a dark cherry wood. The whole room smells like him and I have to wonder if it's the cologne he wears. He walks me over to the bed and I sit on the edge.

"Is there anything you need before I go?"

I shake my head and Kaito nods. He walks out and gently shuts the door behind him. As soon as he's gone, I try to stand up and end up falling back on to the bed. Apparently that wound took more out of me than I thought it would. I'm too tired to move, so I just lay on the bed with my legs hanging off of the edge. My feet are touching the cold, wooden floor and I sudden remember that my clothing is lacking. Damn wolf hadn't just scratched through my armor, but it'd scratched through all of my clothing. This means that Kaito saw me naked. Why does that makes me feel slightly embarrassed?

I don't have the energy to requip anything right now, so I decide to find something of Kaito's that I can wear. The dresser would probably be the best place to look. As I'm looking through his clothes, I realize that his jacket fits perfectly. It must be enchanted to fit the wearer. I briefly wonder if all of his clothes are like this before I pull out a plain, white t-shirt, a pair of plain, black boxers, and a pair of plain, black, silk pajama pants. Does he wear any colors besides black and white?

I unbutton the suit jacket and place it over a chair beside the dresser. It quickly goes back to its original size. Well, I guess it's time to see if all of his clothes work like that. I slip on the boxers and they shrink to fit. The pajama pants for the same thing, but the skirt remains two sizes too big. I sigh and decide that it'll have to do. As I walk back over to the bed, I realize that the shirt is completely see-through. I sigh and walk back to the dresser to grab a black t-shirt. After I change shirts, I walk back to the bed and crawl under the covers. It's nice and warm and I quickly grow tired. Before I fall asleep, I wonder what Kaito was talking about when he said that the council likes to know when they take care of dark guilds.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I wake up and sit up in bed. I'm feeling a lot better today. Last night was the best sleep I've had in a while. It was nice, but I'm not sure how long I've been asleep for and that bothers me a bit. Sighing, I throw off the covers and sit on the edge of the bed. I should probably change in to a different outfit, but Kaito's clothes are really comfortable. Even the size of the shirt is comfortable despite being two sizes too big. I stand up and stretch. I might as well try to get up.

"How are you feeling?"

I look towards the door and find Kaito leaning against the doorframe. He's still in his dress pants from yesterday, but he discarded his tank top. He still wears his white gloves though, which confuses me but I don't feel like asking about it right now. Kaito smiles and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a white t-shirt and slips it on. It fits him perfectly and I have to look away because my face is heating up. This shouldn't be happening. He's just another man, why am I blushing like this?

"Are you hungry? It's almost time for breakfast."

I nod and Kaito gestures for me to follow him. We walk through the guild to the restaurant. As we walk in, I notice that there are several more people here than there was yesterday. Everyone seems to be acting normally, like the town wasn't just attacked yesterday. Two boys are fighting with each other in the middle of the room, Daichi is sitting alone, Samuel is making toys out of metal for Izumi, Iris and Akemi are sitting at a table laughing, two people that look like twins are having a loud conversation with a young man, a boy and girl are sitting at their own table passing notes to each other. The only thing that seems out of the ordinary is that Mei and two little girls are glaring at me. I'm starting to get the feeling that she doesn't like me. Or maybe she doesn't like anyone that spends time with Kaito.

"Don't worry about Mei. She's just a little bit jealous."

Kaito smiles and pulls out a chair for me. His manners still surprise me. I'm not sure I could ever get used to this. As he sits down, Izumi comes running over and jumps into his lap. She shows him a top that Samuel made her and he smiles and listens to her talk. Iris and Akemi start to bring food out of the kitchen and Izumi runs back to Samuel. Kaito watches her go and his ever present smile grows. I can tell that he cares about her. I'm sure he cares about every member of his guild.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"We went after the guild behind the attack. There were about fifty of them, so it was a bit more difficult than we originally expected. We managed to take care of the problem though and then we came back."

"How did you know where they were?"

"Mei uses a magic called Soul Searcher. It allows her to find anyone by tracing magic through the ground. She was able to locate the person that was creating the Hell Hounds and he just happened to be with the rest of his guild."

"Why did they attack?"

"It's not unusual for a dark guild to attack this town. They try to get rid of us anyway that they can. This guild isn't a normal guild. I created The Guardians to protect people that couldn't protect themselves. The council found us and decided that we could do something for them. They commissioned us to hunt dark guilds throughout Fiore and as long as we did that, they'd pay us and we wouldn't have to worry about taking request. Now it's gotten to the point where we hardly have to leave at all. The dark guilds come to us in hopes that they can catch us off guard. It's only ever worked once… and that was years ago."

"So the council pays you to do what they can't?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with being paid assassins?"

"Of course not. I didn't create the guild with the intention of destroying dark guilds. I just wanted to help people."

"Then why keep doing it?"

"That's a long story. Excuse me."

Kaito stands up and walks away. Izumi walks over with some food and then frowns. She shrugs and sets down a plate for him in case he comes back and then walks away. I watch him walk out of the restaurant. I'm not sure what his long story is about, but it's obviously something that upsets him. Dammit. Now I feel bad for upsetting him. My appetite is gone, so I decide to get up and find out where Kaito went.

I walk down the hallway to his bedroom and knock on the door. No answer. He could be in his office, but I'm not really sure where that is. It has to be around here somewhere. I walk down the hallway and knock on every door. There isn't an answer at any of them. The only door left is the one at the end of the hallway. There's a name on the door, or there was at some point. It looks like someone tried to carve the name away, but it didn't work. It's illegible, but still noticeable. I walk up to the door and decide not to knock this time.

The door creaks as I open it. I walk in and carefully close the door behind me. It looks like a little girl used to live here. All of the walls are a different shade of pink and stuffed animals practically cover the floor. A fine layer of dust covers the stuffed animals. I look around, but it doesn't look like Kaito is in here. It doesn't look like anyone's been in here in quite some time. As I walk out of the room, I can't help but wonder whose room this was and why they aren't here anymore.

"Are you looking for Nii-san… I mean, Master Kaito?" Izumi asks.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in his room."

"Thank you."

Izumi smiles and skips away. I frown. He must not have felt like answering earlier. I'm not sure what he's so upset about, but I'm getting the feeling that it's connected with the room I just walked out of. Whatever it is, he's probably not going to tell me about it. If his reaction earlier is anything to go by, I'd have to say that he'll never talk about it. Maybe he can't talk about it, but if that's the case why didn't he say so?

I walk back to his bedroom and open the door. Sure enough, Kaito is sitting on the edge of his bed. His back is to me and the room is dark, but I can tell that he changed out of his dress pants. It looks like he took a shower and threw on a pair of sweatpants. That's all though. The muscles in his back tense as I close the door. He doesn't move, but I can tell that he's not exactly happy that I'm here. I wonder why he's so upset. What could turn Mr. Perfect Manners into Mr. Silent Treatment?

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to join the guild, Erza. Please."

"Why?"

"It's for your own good, Erza. Please."

"I'm not…"

"You have to."

"No."

"Erza, this isn't a game! Please, if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself!"

"Why do I have to?"

Kaito grits his teeth and I can see the muscles in his arm clench. He closes his eyes and turns his head away from me. Now he's just acting strange. What's this all about? Why do I suddenly have to join the guild? What exactly is going on here? I'm about to vocalize all of my questions when Kaito turns to me. Before I can react, his hands are in my hair and his lips are on mine. I place my hands on his chest to push him away, but he bites my lip and I melt in to his embrace.


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

So I'm starting a new publishing program (at least that's what I'm calling it! xP) so please go check out my profile and click on the poll to vote! Details can be found on the top of my profile. As always, hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
